


Three-sentence Drpepperony tidbits

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Series: DrPepperony Prompts and Fics [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Backstory, Drama, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: Tony, Stephen and Pepper: three sentences for each POV.





	Three-sentence Drpepperony tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines Stephen and Pepper were almost an item in university. See [this sketch](https://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/187775224569/i-cant-still-draw-for-shit-but-i-cant-get-the) for reference.

**Tony**

He wasn’t sure what to think of the man at first, but somehow, trust was instantaneous; he just knew he could put his life in this man’s hands and it would never be wasted.

The attraction came later, on the donut ship, as they stood almost nose to nose, neither backing down, egos and ideas clashing. And the first thing that entered his mind when the feeling hit was _God, Pepper is going to love you._

_***_

**Stephen**

He had never met the man, but he remembered her, of course. Plus, he’d seen her face with his - on TV, in the paper and in his visions - so seeing her in his company really shouldn’t have been a surprise.

He didn’t know he was going to fall for them both in due time, which was why there was a slight, very slight twinge of pain in his chest as he said to her, without calling her by name: “Congratulations on the wedding, by the way.”

***

**Pepper**

She wished she’d told Tony before about the boy she knew in university: the One Who Got Away, the one she would have married first if he’d only asked, the one whom Tony reminded her of, in her unguarded moments.

She couldn’t avoid comparing her first fiance and the boy from her past sometimes, and when she did, she told herself she must be a magnet for driven men with giant brains and giant egos.

As the three of them lay in bed, one man on either side of her, and as she looked sleepily down at the hands meeting over her growing belly, she finally realized: three wedding rings made perfect sense.


End file.
